A day in School
by Touya - master of ice
Summary: Shishi, Hiei, Touya and Jin are being forced to go to Meio Private Academy, (Kurama's school) by Kurama and Genkai. Read the notes they pass throughout the day.


Summary: Hiei, Touya, Jin, and Shishi Wakamaru are being forced to go to   
  
school by Kurama. These are the notes they are passing throughout the day.   
  
And note that Kurama seems to be having an off day, so expect a few outbursts  
  
from him. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, Jin, Shishi or  
  
any of the other characters. Just Borrowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya, Jin, Hiei and Shishi are being forced to go to school by  
  
none other than Kurama. They are sitting in class, trying to stay  
  
entertained. They begin passing notes:  
  
Kurama, (or Suichi)  
  
This school is boring. Why are you making us do this. It's pointless.   
  
And the teachers are annoying. I don't know why Genkai agreed to this.  
  
And I can't believe Hiei is also coming. I know all of this information. Kurama   
  
I'm like over three hundred! I could be training right now or doing something   
  
useful.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
Why don't you try out for some teams or clubs, they're always fun. Oh, and  
  
try Biology class. Why don't you find a legend club, the shinobi might be   
  
good enough to be considered a legend. Stop bugging me and do something. Go   
  
and learn some social skills. Look Jin's having fun, and Shishi is flirting   
  
with the girls again. Hey Wait! That's my fan club! I'm gonna kill him! I   
  
got to go Touya. Do something fun.   
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Jin,  
  
Stop having fun! School is not supposed to be fun, you baka. Help me find a   
  
way to get out of school without Mr. Perfect Student over here finding out.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
I don't need to learn social skills, I don't want to join any clubs.   
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
Shut up, ok!? I'm trying to get Shishi away from my fan girls, he has his own  
  
these ones are mine! Damn Shishi.   
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,   
  
Fine. I'll leave you alone.   
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Shishi,  
  
Stay away from the girls, you have your own fan club so stay away from mine!  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Touya,   
  
But it's fun to have fun. And why would we want to get out? And who is   
  
Mr. Perfect Student?   
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,   
  
Calm down, I'm trying to stay away from them but the keep following me. They  
  
just can't resist.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Jin,  
  
Just forget it, ok, forget it. You're hopeless. I'll talk to Hiei or   
  
something.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
What does that mean? You jerk. Fine talk to Hiei.  
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Shishi,  
  
You lair! I can see you flirting from here. You Jerk! Stay away from them!  
  
I will turn Youko on you, ya know!  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Poor Kurama,  
  
You're so paranoid. They love me, I don't love them. I know how it feels to  
  
be betrayed by your fan girls to another (better looking) guy, you poor   
  
thing.   
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Hiei,  
  
Any idea's on how to get out of this school-for-a-month thing. Kurama is a   
  
loser and a goody two shoe. Anyway do you want to talk? School is so boring.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Shut Up Shishi,  
  
How would you know? Have any of your fan girls betrayed you? I don't think so.  
  
Go ahead, flirt away, I'm going to ignore you. For I will kill you very soon.  
  
-Youko Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
I am not bored, you see, terrorizing the jocks is so fun. Yes I said it. FUN.  
  
But I know how you feel, that stupid fox always makes me do things like this.   
  
Live with it. And No I Will Not Talk With You. I'm bullying the jocks.   
  
Try it sometime.  
  
-Hiei  
  
___________  
  
Umm, Youko,  
  
I'm sorry, I won't go near them again, their just nigens anyway. Ok? They're  
  
all yours, I won't go near them.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
  
  
Hiei,  
  
Fine, I don't need to talk to you, I'll just talk to Jin, wait no, Kurama, no,  
  
Shishi. Yes I'll just talk to Shishi.  
  
-Touya   
  
___________  
  
Touya,   
  
You're Pathetic.  
  
-Hiei  
  
___________  
  
Hiei,   
  
I just got Shishi away from my fan club by saying that I turned to Youko.   
  
What a baka blue haired freak. So what's up? How do you like my school?   
  
Have you talked to Touya lately? He complains so much and he takes everything  
  
to personally.   
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Shishi,  
  
What's up? I heard you were flirting with Kurama's girls. That's pretty lame.  
  
Any way, I don't care. Kurama is a jerk, go for it, flirt away. And make sure   
  
to make him mad. Wait, any ideas on getting out of school?  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
Shishi is such an idiot. Your school is ok. There are so many jocks to bully  
  
and so little time to bully `em. And I have talked to Touya. Why don't you   
  
just let them go home? Shishi is nothing without girls, and Touya is gonna   
  
die of boredom. And what if I run out of jocks to bully? Jin seems to be the  
  
only one having fun. How do you stand going to school? Anyway I think Touya   
  
and Jin got into a fight.   
  
Ooh look a jock. Gotta go Kurama.  
  
-Hiei  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
Yes I was with "Kurama's Girls", but he kinda turned youko on me and told me  
  
to lay off the girls so that's just what I'm gonna do.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Jin,  
  
I am suddenly very bored. Do you want to talk? And why are you and Touya in a  
  
fight?  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Shishi   
  
You baka ladies man. Hello, he's not Youko, he was tricking you. The teacher  
  
is looking. I hope he doesn't notice me passing you this note. I'll have to   
  
stay in this horrible place for even longer than I already do. I have you go  
  
Shishi. Sayonara.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
I'm not bored. It is so fun here. I'm reading a poem about wind and sky and   
  
stuff. I don't know what happened to Touya. One minute I'm happy, the next he  
  
says I'm hopeless.   
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Dear Mr. Touya,  
  
Do you know where we are in the book? And did you know that note-passing   
  
isn't allowed? And I want you to tell me who you were writing to. Now!  
  
-Teacher  
  
___________  
  
Jin,   
  
Don't mind Touya, he's just bored and desparate to get out of here. I will   
  
talk to him later. I have to go. Ja ne.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Teacher,  
  
No I don't know where we are in the book. No I didn't know that note   
  
passing isn't allowed, but didn't you just give me the note asking me this?   
  
And I wasn't talking to anyone. Ooooh wait. You can expel me from not paying   
  
attention, right?!  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
Ok. Thank you! Ja ne.  
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Mr. Touya,  
  
We are on page 73. Do note pass notes and no you will not be expelled for   
  
something like that.  
  
-Teacher  
  
___________  
  
Teacher,  
  
Thank you. I guess. But please expel me.  
  
Oh never mind.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
You're right it kind of has been a boring day. And I am considering calling  
  
off the school-for-a-month thing. Finish off the school day and I'll tell you  
  
afterward, ok? Oooh, and biology is next, it's my favorite subject. This   
  
class is every thing but boring. Come to this class and be attentive, ok no   
  
note passing.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
Fine, I'll finish off the day with you. And thanks for considering to call of  
  
the school thing. See you after the class. Sayonara  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Jin,  
  
I'm sorry, I was just bored, you're not that hopeless. How are you? You still  
  
having fun? Umm, make sure Kurama doesn't see us because I kinda promised  
  
that I would pay attention.   
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
Its ok. I'm having fun, now that you're not mad anymore. Let's pay attention   
  
if kurama wants us to. He told me Biology was fun. So lets try it.  
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Jin,  
  
Ok, fine we'll pay attention but I'll pass a note or two every once in a  
  
while. Ja ne.   
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Dear Touya,  
  
I saw you passing those notes to Jin. And if you're going say you weren't,   
  
than what has the teacher been talking about? Hmm?  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
Get off my back, ok!? And I'm sure the teacher is talking about something   
  
like biology, right?  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Dear Touya,   
  
Just get through the damn day! And you'd better not get me into any trouble,  
  
or I may just keep the school thing going.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
What ever you say. You annoying fox. I'll get you back later for the school   
  
thing anyway.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Shishi,  
  
I'm bored again. You?  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Dear Touya,  
  
I am not bored. I'm with those who love me once again. And since Kurama isn't  
  
really Youko, I'm not scared.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Shishi,   
  
He could kick your butt without even becoming Youko! You idiot. I'll talk to  
  
you later   
  
Ja ne.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
You're right! Oh my god. He could kick my beautiful butt without even   
  
becoming Youko! And he's looking over here. Bye.  
  
-Shishi  
  
___________  
  
Dear Shishi,  
  
You're with MY fan club again. Did you forget I am the great Youko Kurama,   
  
and I could easily kill you? Stay away from them. Do you understand?  
  
-Youko Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
You are not Youko, Touya told me that you were just lying about that. But I   
  
will lay off your girls, because he also reminded me that you could kill me   
  
anyway. Sorry about the confusion. I don't love your girls.   
  
Hey! Wait! Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to you class??  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Dear Shishi,  
  
You are right, I am not Youko right now, but I am glad that you finally   
  
realized that I'm superior to you. And my classes aren't any of your   
  
business!  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Dear Touya,  
  
Why did you have to go and tell Shishi!? That baka, girly, blue haired ladies  
  
man was really scared before you went and told him that I wasn't in my Youko  
  
form. Anyway gym is next. You would be good at ice hockey, heh, and anything  
  
that involves agility, acrobatics or the stuff you shinobi do. Hiei is going  
  
to do the running track. Jin would be good at anything that involves flying  
  
a ball into a hoop or goal. If he cheats that is. And Shishi can do something  
  
girly like cheerleading. Haha.   
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
Um, wow Kurama, you're not being yourself. Defiantly not the calm Kurama we   
  
know. And anyway. Fine, I'll do ice hockey. And I'll make Jin do basket ball  
  
or something. And I think cheerleading would be great for the little baka.   
  
(Anyway. He was scared when I told him you could beat him in any form, so   
  
don't blame me.) Ja ne.  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Dear Touya,  
  
I am being perfectly calm, but you can't expect me to let everyone walk all   
  
over me all the time. By the way, the ice hockey thing was just a joke. But I  
  
'm sure you'd be good at it anyway. Bye  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Jin,   
  
You're gonna play basket ball for gym class, which is now. Kurama says you'll  
  
be good at it. I'm doing ice hockey, Hiei's doing track and I don't know what   
  
Shishi is doing, maybe cheerleading. Kurama didn't tell me what he'd be doing  
  
though. Maybe he doesn't have gym now or something.   
  
(Kurama is defiantly not himself today)  
  
-Touya  
  
___________  
  
Touya,  
  
That's great! I love sports. See ya after gym. And also, Kurama does seem   
  
normal, he was perfectly nice to me.  
  
-Jin  
  
___________  
  
Dear Hiei,  
  
You'll be running track, right? That's great. Tell me when you're done   
  
running the five miles.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Kurama,  
  
I've been done. Those baka nigens are slow. Both mentally and physically. It  
  
took me like a second to run, they're still running. Heh. Anyway Kurama. I'm  
  
bored and tired of your school. You can find me sleeping in a tree.   
  
Sayonara Stupid Fox.  
  
-Hiei  
  
___________  
  
Dear Shishi,  
  
It's gym class now. You can do cheerleading. That would be the perfect thing.   
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
I will not do cheerleading. That's for the girls that love me, not for me to  
  
do. I'll do golf.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Dear Shishi,  
  
There is no golf. Hey how about you try powder puff football. Heh.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
Fine I will play normal football. It shouldn't be hard for me.  
  
-Shishi Wakamaru  
  
___________  
  
Dear Shishi,  
  
Good luck. Hah. See what's left of you after school.  
  
-Kurama  
  
___________  
  
After School:  
  
Shishi walks out of the boys locker room with a disgusted look on his face.   
  
Kurama walks into the hall talking to some fellow students. Jin comes out of  
  
the gym bouncing a basket ball. Kurama looks at Shishi and Jin and says   
  
goodbye to his friends, then walks over to the two demons.  
  
--Kurama: Hey! How was gym class you two?  
  
--Jin: I had so much fun! I won!  
  
--Kurama: Don't you mean you team won?  
  
--Jin: No they said that I was so good that I didn't need a team. And I beat   
  
them all, that's using my wind powers of course. *he grins*  
  
--Kurama: Oh, well that's good. What about you Shishi? How was football?   
  
--Shishi: It was horrible. And boring. They couldn't even catch me. And to   
  
make it worse. In the looker rooms, they smelled horrible. Sweaty nigens.   
  
I hate them. *he makes a face*  
  
--Kurama: I see. Told you, you should've stuck with cheerleading.  
  
-Shishi: Shut up! You're the one that looks like a girl. More than any of us.  
  
-Kurama: I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. *looks around* So   
  
where's Touya?  
  
They all walk past the hockey rink and see Touya unfreezing it.  
  
--Kurama: Touya! What are you doing!?  
  
Touya walks into the hall towards Kurama, Jin and Shishi.  
  
--Touya: Having some fun. And don't worry about the nigens seeing. I froze   
  
the rink before they got here and they're in the locker rooms now. They don't   
  
know I did it.  
  
--Kurama: Why did you have to make the floor so icy?  
  
--Touya: Because it's ice hockey.  
  
--Kurama: Yes, but you were supposed to practice on a normal floor, with   
  
roller blades today.  
  
--Touya: Well, I changed that, didn't I? Those baka nigens couldn't even   
  
stand on the ice, let alone score on me. Ahahaha. They're so stupid!  
  
--Kurama: Right. *Kurama sweatdrops* Anyway. What did you guys do besides   
  
pass notes all day?  
  
They walk outside   
  
--Jin: I read some nice poems and there was also a food fight. I had fun.  
  
--Shishi: I was followed around by various girls. No, no I mean I went to the  
  
library.  
  
Kurama glares at Shishi, than looks at Touya.  
  
--Kurama: What about you Touya?  
  
--Touya: Well, I got bored. Oh ya, and I also asked a teacher to expel me but   
  
he wouldn't free me from this horrible place. *sighs*  
  
--Hiei: I bullied some jocks.  
  
They look up to see Hiei in a Tree  
  
--Kurama: Oh, well that's pleasant Hiei. *looks at all of them* Anyway. I   
  
have decided to officially call off this school thing,  
  
--Touya: Yes!! You seem to be acting yourself now.  
  
--Shishi: Good.  
  
--Hiei: Excellent kurama.  
  
--Jin: Why??   
  
Touya laughs  
  
--Touya: I guess you graduated Jin. Good job.  
  
--Kurama: Yes, you graduated.  
  
--Shishi: No he didn't-   
  
--Touya: Yes he did.......  
  
--Jin: Really!? Let's go home than. We can tell Genkai, Suzuka, Chuu and   
  
Rinku that we graduated! *does a flip in the air*  
  
Hiei goes back to sleep in the tree, Kurama grabs his bag and begins walking  
  
towards his house and Touya, Jin and Shishi start to walk towards Genkai's   
  
dojo. They all look back at each other except for Hiei who is asleep already.  
  
--Touya: Bye Kurama. See ya hiei.  
  
--Jin: Bye Kurama and Hiei  
  
--Kurama: See you all later.  
  
--Shishi: See you later Kurama, if I must. *turns around smugly and continues  
  
walking*   
  
Touya and Jin look at each other and roll their eyes, then follow Shishi.   
  
Kurama shakes his head, then turns back and walks home. Hiei continues to   
  
sleep in the tree  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wrote this like last summer or something and thought it was cute, so I   
  
kept it. I just found it on my computer and decided to post it.   
  
I know it's not that great but please review anyway. ^^ 


End file.
